1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a pocket adapted to be secured to the inner surface of a greeting card and, more specifically, to a pocket, including an adhesive backing, configured and dimensioned to receive paper currency and/or checks.
2. Background of Related Art
Greeting cards in the form of a pocket, i.e., money holders, into which paper currency or checks can be inserted, are well known. Typically, money holders are rectangular in shape and include a front flap, a rear flap and an inner flap positioned between the front and rear flaps. The inner flap is secured to the rear flap along three of its sides to define a pocket which is dimensioned to receive paper currency.
Although money holders may include a decorative outer flap which may or may not include some form of salutation, e.g., happy birthday, Merry Christmas, etc., the selection of money holders in greeting card stores is very limited. Thus, where a person desires to give a monetary gift to another in a money holder, it is not unusual if the person is unable to locate a money holder that accurately expresses his or her feelings or wishes, or includes the appropriate comical relief. Thus, the person must purchase a greeting card without a pocket that more accurately expresses his or her feelings or the person must purchase the money pocket despite its misgivings.
One problem associated with placing paper currency in a greeting card not having a pocket is that the likelihood that the paper currency will fall from the card and be lost is greatly increased. This problem is worsened where at large events, such as weddings, a large number of cards are handled.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pocket which can be easily and quickly secured to the internal surface of a greeting card to convert any greeting card into a money holder.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a money pocket adapted to be selectively fastened to the internal surface of a greeting card is provided. In a first embodiment, the money pocket includes a sheet of material having front and rear surfaces, a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of side edges. An adhesive bead or strip is located adjacent the bottom and side edges. The adhesive strip is covered by a cover strip to prevent the adhesive from inadvertently becoming stuck to another object. Preferably, the sheet is non-opaque and the front surface includes a salutation and/or an ornamental design.
In use, the cover strips are removed from the adhesive strip(s) and the back surface of the money pocket is secured to the inner surface of a greeting card. Since there is no adhesive adjacent the top edge of the money pocket, the top edge defines an opening to a pocket into which money or checks can be securely positioned.
In another embodiment, the money pocket includes first and second sheets of material which together define a pocket. Adhesive is positioned on the back sheet to facilitate attachment of the money pocket to the internal surface of a greeting card.